housefandomcom-20200223-history
Most common diagnoses
This article covers all the diagnoses that have occured more than once on House M.D. Cancer (24 times) *Lucy Palmeiro - The Socratic Method - Liver Cancer - Treated *Naomi Randolph - Babies & Bathwater - Small-cell carcinoma - Terminal *Volleyball Player - Three Stories - Bone Cancer - Treated *Cindy Kramer - Acceptance - Small-cell carcinoma - Terminal *Sebastian Charles - TB or Not TB - Nesidioblastoma - Treated *Alex - Skin Deep - Testicular Cancer - Treated *Kara Mason - Forever - Stomach Cancer secondary to Celiac disease - Patient refused treatment *George - Que Será Será - Small-cell carcinoma - Terminal *Abigail Ralphean - Merry Little Christmas - Langerhans cell histiocytosis - Treated *Derek Hoyt - Words and Deeds - Spinal Meningioma - Treated *Maggie - It's a Wonderful Lie - Breast Cancer - Treated *Apple - Not Cancer - Stem cell Cancer - Treated *Sophia Isabel Velez - Acute promyelocytic leukimia -Treated *Morgan West - Here Kitty - Appendix Carcinoid- Treated *Eugene Schwartz - Both Sides Now - Pancreatic Cancer - Unknown *Tucker - Wilson - Acute lymphoblastic leukimia - Treated *Daryl - Moving the Chains - Melanoma - Treated *Abbey's baby and Abbey - Unplanned Parenthood - Melanoma and Small-cell carcinoma - One treated, one fatal *Kendall Pearson - Last Temptation - Lymphosarcoma - Treated *Cyrus Harry - Changes - Teratoma - Treated *Terry Foley - The Fix - Glomus tumor - Treated *Iris - Dead & Buried - Choriocarcinoma - Treated *Bill Koppelman - Nobody's Fault - Lymph node tumor - Treated *Emily Lawson - The C Word - Atrial myxoma - Treated The Mistake is not included because the cancer was secondary to the treatment for the underlying condition. Heavy Metal Poisoning (6 times) *Hank Wiggen - Sports Medicine - Cadmium - Treated *Dr. Riley - Three Stories - Lead - Treated *Bob Palko - Clueless - Gold - Treated, but with serious complications *John and Casey Alfonso - Whatever It Takes - Selenium (John) and Thallium (Induced) (Casey) - Treated *Nozick - The Itch - Lead - Treated *Arlene Cuddy - Family Practice - Cobalt - Treated Porphyria (4 times) *Mark Warner - Honeymoon - Acute Intermittent Porphyria - Treated *Alice Hartman - Finding Judas - Erythropoietic Protoporphyria - Treated *Emmy - Let Them Eat Cake - Hereditary coproporphyria - Treated *Driscoll and Landon Parks - Carrot or Stick - Variegate porphyria - Treated Sepsis (3 times) *Kayla - The Mistake - Complication of Gastric ulcer - Terminal *Lupe - House Training - Complication of Staphylococcus - Terminal *Penelope - Under My Skin - Complication of Gonorrhea - Treated Hemochromatosis (3 times) *Leona - Who's Your Daddy? - Complicated by Zygomycosis - Treated *Nate - The Jerk - Treated *Jordan - Known Unknowns - Complicated by vibrio vulnificus - Treated Severe allergic reaction (3 times) *Sister Mary Augustine - Damned If You Do - Copper - Treated *Evan Greer - Living The Dream - Quinine - Treated *Sidney Merrick - Baggage - Tattoo ink - Treated Vitamin K Deficiency (2 times) *Lucy Palmeiro - The Socratic Method - Treated *Kara Mason - Forever - Secondary to Celiac disease - Patient refused treatment Arterio-venous malformation (3 times) *John Henry Giles - DNR - Treated *John Kelley - Top Secret - Secondary to Hereditary hemorrhagic telangiectasia - Treated *Addie - Resignation - Secondary to a Suicide attempt - Treated Leprosy (2 times) *Gabe Reillich and Jeffrey Reilich - Cursed - Treated *Lou - Dying Changes Everything - Lepramatous Leprosy - Treated Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura (2 times) *Mary Carroll - Kids - Complication of pregnancy - Treated *James Sidas - Ignorance is Bliss - Complication of drug abuse - Treated Strongyloides (2 times) *Thomas Stark - 97 Seconds - Terminal *Hank Hardwick - Teamwork - Secondary to Crohn's disease - Treated Wilson's disease (2 times) *Lucy Palmeiro - The Socratic Method - Treated *Valerie - Remorse - Treated, but patient will require liver transplant Celiac Disease (2 times) *Kara Mason - Forever - Complicated by stomach cancer - Refused treatment *Joe Reese - Man of the House - Secondary to polyglandular autoimmune syndrome type III - Treated Myasthenia Gravis (2 times) *Jeff Forster - Spin - Secondary to Thymoma - Treated *Joe Reese - Man of the House - Secondary to Polyglandular autoimmune syndrome type III - Treated Patent Ductus Arteriosus (2 times) *Sarah - Big Baby - Treated *Lue - Body and Soul - Treated Category:Diseases Category:Browse